The invention relates to a sound absorbing sandwich plate for attaching to a component.
Sandwich plates of the above-mentioned type, which may also be referred to as sound insulating sandwich plates are basically known. They are especially used for improving the acoustic properties of a component, specifically for sound deadening (anti drumming) and/or sound insulation of a metal sheet. Sound absorbing sandwich plates are for example used for sound dampening and sound deadening, respectively, of a vehicle metal sheet or the wall of a household appliance. For this, the sandwich plates are generally bonded to the respective component in an areal manner.
In the field of both vehicles and appliances, besides good sound insulation and sound deadening, respectively, good thermal insulation is more and more asked for. Good thermal insulation especially allows efficiency improvement of electrical appliances, for example washing machines and dish washers. For dish washers, a known approach to increase energy efficiency is to partially sacrifice known sound deadening plates, and specifically to sacrifice a bitumen heavy foil, which usually is provided, and to eventually replace it by a thermal insulating layer. However, by sacrificing the sound deadening layer the acoustic properties of the appliance will be reduced.
The object of the invention is to provide a sound absorbing sandwich plate combining good thermal properties with efficient sound insulation or sound dampening (sound absorption).